


as i pass, the scent of the night touches me and says ''wake up, start yourself''

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, They meet at a party, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, because I said so, drunk sokka, drunk toph, drunk zuko, i might add tags as i update, so theres underage drinking, there's smoking and drinking, they're 18, toph katara and aang are 17, zukka - Freeform, zuko is shorter than sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While her parents are out of town, Toph throws a party. Sokka and Zuko meet.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! welcome to my first atla fanfic!   
> i randomly had this idea at 3 in the morning and decided that i have to write it, mainly because the concept of meeting someone at a party is a dream of mine lmao   
> i don't know where i'm planning on going with this, so it might take a while to update, but i want to continue it  
> i already wrote this in the tags, but because i made toph, katara and aang 17 yo, there's underage drinking in this. also there's smoking, so if u don't like that, u don't have to read this.   
> ik that underage drinking is pretty controversial, but i kind of based the setting of the story off of my country, where some mothers dip pacifiers in alcohol and give them to babies (i think they do that to make the babies stronger?? i'm not sure).   
> fun fact: the title is a lyric from an ex-yu rock song called ''you're all my pain (ti si sav moj bol)'' from the band called Ekatarina Velika. you should take a listen lmao, they are pretty popular
> 
> also disclaimer: there may be some mistakes in spelling/grammar - english isn't my first language and the word spelling and grammar check wasn't working for some reason...
> 
> anyways, i won't bore you death anymore. enjoy!

Zuko hated parties. Despised them. Absolutely, a hundred percent, _loathed_ them.

Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. He didn’t necessarily hate them like everyone thought he did. He just wasn’t too comfortable in a party setting. Having a chill, movie night with friends? Fine with Zuko. Going to a party filled with so many drunk, unfamiliar people? Not his thing.

But it was Toph’s thing. And he had to respect that.

Toph was his best friend. She’s been there for him through every single shitty thing he’s experienced in his life. He loved her to death, and he knew that he could always go to her when the times were rough.

Zuko thought that one of the main reasons why they became such good friends was because they were so different. The saying _’opposites attract’_ applies to platonic relationships as well.

The perfect example being their social lives. Toph was a social butterfly – an outgoing person with many friends and acquaintances, while Zuko would describe his socials skills as very awkward and bearable at most. Apart from Toph, he only had two or three more people in his life he could truly call his friends (and one of them was his uncle).

And, of course, having many friends just wasn’t enough to prove Toph’s extroverted way of life, she had to prove it by throwing a party while her parents were out of town.

Zuko knew it was going to be wild. Toph’s parents are almost always gone for a few weeks and her parties are constantly talked about _for days_. Mainly because they happen almost _every single night_.

He considered skipping this one, _the first of the many_ , but Toph pleaded and pleaded, trying to convince him by saying: _’’But the first party is always the best one! Come on Zuko, have a little fun! You’re acting like an old man!’’_

That conversation ended in Zuko being terribly offended and agreeing to go, but only to debunk Toph’s theory that he is actually an old man trapped inside of an 18-year-olds body.

At this very moment, while he’s looking down at his cup full of beer, surrounded by strangers, he regrets succumbing to Toph’s desperate begging. He swears that next time he will hold his ground and say ’no’, but he also knows that that is a lie.

He takes a gulp of the beer to divert his thoughts, cringing at the taste. No matter how many times he tasted beer, Zuko is certain that he will never get used to the flavor.

He looked around the living room, eyes landing on people standing by the open window, smoking, people on the couches either drinking our making out and people dancing to the loud music at the center of the room.

_’Okay Zuko, you can do this. Stay for a little while longer, and then go and find Toph, tell her that Uncle needs you, and leave. Easy enough. No pressure.’_

His inner thoughts were interrupted when his eyes landed on Toph, who was (very drunkenly) walking over to him.

’’You alive, grandpa?’’ She said, leaning against the wall next to Zuko.

Zuko looked down at her. ’’How did you know I was here?’’

’’Figured you wouldn’t move from the corner of the room. You’re too predictable.’’

He didn’t know whether to offer a rebuttal to that, or to just ignore it. He opted for the latter. Debating a sober Toph was hard, but debating a drunk Toph was even harder.

And just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, a voice echoed throughout the living room – ’’Toph!’’

Zuko peeled his eye away from Toph to search for the owner of the said voice. He didn’t have to look too far though, eyes landing on a group of people by the entrance to the living room.

Next to him, Toph pushed herself off the wall, raising one hand in the air. ’’Sokka!’’

Sokka? Who the fuck is Sokka? Toph never told Zuko about him. She also failed to mention the bald guy and the girl with brown hair that the said guy was holding hands with.

Zuko guesses that Toph never spoke about them because she has so many friends that even _she_ can’t keep up.

He feels a tug on his right arm. He doesn’t even have to look to know that it was Toph.

’’Come on old man, I’m going to introduce you to some of my friends. Maybe then you can actually socialize instead of sulking in the corner.’’

Before Zuko could make up an excuse, protest, literally do _anything_ , Toph was dragging him to the group of people.

_’Great. Just what I needed.’_

In a matter of seconds, Zuko was standing in front of Sokka and the two teenagers that seemed like a couple. Just by standing so close to them, he could make out the similarities between Sokka’s and the girls’ facial features. The same goes for their hair and eye color. Zuko guesses that they are siblings.

But, if Zuko was being a hundred percent honest with himself (which he isn’t, but for a good reason), he’d have to admit that he wasn’t paying much attention to the girl. Currently the only thing in his field of vision was Sokka.

Zuko is positive, there is no doubt in his mind, that Sokka is the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen. The way his hair was perfectly pulled back into a wolf’s tail, the way his blue eyes were shining even under the dim living room light, and generally his whole party get-up (consisting of a t-shirt, cuffed jeans and Doc Martens), made Zuko scream internally.

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke. Zuko admits that that was much-needed, otherwise he would have been staring at her (presumable) brother for ages.

’’So, you only call out for Sokka, huh?’’ The girl said in a teasing manner.

Toph’s lips dragged into a huge grin, and she pulled all of them in for a hug. ’’Hey Katara! Hi Aang!’’

Zuko just stood there awkwardly, looking at Toph who was now embracing Sokka, catching up with him.

’’Oh, that’s right,’’ Toph said, interrupting her fast-developing conversation, ’’I wanted to introduce you guys.’’

’’This is Zuko,’’ she said, gesturing to him, ’’and Zuko, this is Sokka, Katara and Aang.’’

’’Umm, hi, Zuko here.’’ Zuko said, waving with his left hand.

_What. in. the. ever loving. fuck just came out of his mouth?_

Great. Just great. Leave it to Zuko to embarrass himself in front of a hot guy.

Even though Toph is blind, he can feel her judgmental gaze burning holes into his skull.

Zuko is certain that the embarrassment he feels at the moment might lead him to a nice, tall cliff, overlooking an equally appealing river, but he erases that idea from his brain before he actually begins to consider it.

If Sokka noticed the blush that was slowly spreading across Zuko’s pale face, he didn’t comment on it, instead choosing to shake his hand and introducing Katara as his sister and Aang as Katara’s boyfriend.

Maybe Zukko’s blush wasn’t very noticeable before, but as soon as he shook Sokka’s hand, his brain short-circuited and the blush quickly spread across his whole body.

He needed to go somewhere, _fast_.

_’The bathroom...yeah, the bathroom. I can calm myself down there.’_

Zuko muttered a quick apology, excusing himself, before he made a dash towards the bathroom.

He quickly passed by the people making out against the wall in the hallway, and in one swift movement, he opened the door and slipped inside.

_’Zuko what the fuck. You just met the guy, you can’t be acting like this. He probably thinks you’re a fool.’_

_’He’s probably wondering why you acted so awkward and why you went red like a fucking tomato.’_

_’Ugh I hate this.’_

_’Maybe I should call Uncle and leave...’_

_’No Zuko! Think about yourself, about your honor and pride. Just chill here for a few minutes, and exit. Avoid Sokka as much as possible and stay for a couple of hours, and then leave. Easy.’_

He splashed water on his face, slicing through his thoughts before he overthinks everything again.

He looked up at the mirror, and almost screamed. Toph was standing behind him, leaning against the door.

’’What the fuck?!’’ he jumped, turning around, ’’when did you get here?!’’

Toph crossed her arms. ’’A second ago.’’

’’I almost got a heart attack! The least you could’ve done was announce yourself!’’

’’The door creaks. It’s not my fault that your thoughts are so loud, even I can hear them! I can’t imagine what it must be like when you’re alone. They’re pretty deafening, you know?’’

’’Okay Toph, I get it.’’ He said, just about done with everything.

Silence spread across the bathroom. That was very much-needed for Zuko’s poor nerves. No amount of Uncles calming tea can fix the near death experience he almost had.

’’So...’’ Toph began. Zuko leaned his back against the sink, arms at his sides, fingers wrapping around it.

’’Zuko here?’’ Toph quoted him, holding back her laughter.

’’Ughhhh!’’ Zuko groaned, throwing his head back. He observed his face upside down in the mirror, ’’please, for the love of God, don’t rub salt into the wound!’’

A burst of laughter erupted from Toph, ’’sorry, sorry! I couldn’t help it! Your gay panic is so obvious. I’m surprised how I’m the only one that noticed.’’

At that, Zuko shot his head up so quickly he is still in disbelief at how he didn’t snap his neck, ’’wait... only you? You mean, Sokka didn’t notice?’’

’’Not at all. He immediately went to pour himself a drink.’’

_’Thank god. Maybe I can postpone the field trip to the cliff that overlooks the river.’_

’’Now can you please go out there and try to have some fun? I don’t want you rotting away in my bathroom.’’

He could only laugh at that. ’’Yeah, sure... I’ll be done in a second.’’

’’Don’t believe you. I’ll leave with you.’’

’’Toph I have to pee.’’

’’Oh, you were being serious earlier?’’

’’Get out!’’

’’I’m blind!’’

’’Just leave, please!’’

* * *

An empty bladder and four beers later, Zuko was feeling slightly buzzed. He despised the fact that he turned to alcohol so he can wipe away any lingering thoughts, but for the time being, he chose to ignore it. He is also pretty sure that he won’t be able to ignore that fact in the morning, when his head will feel like it is being split open, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

For now, he is savoring that feeling. The feeling of absolute ignorance. No thoughts, head empty.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t slightly buzzed. Maybe he was just outright tipsy. And he may or may not have figured that out when he stood from the couch and almost fell over while he was walking to grab another beer.

_’No thoughts, head empty.’_ Zuko repeated to himself as he walked into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Sokka, cigarette hanging from his mouth, rummaging through the fridge.

And if the mental image of Sokka smoking wasn’t enough to destroy Zuko, the mental image of Sokka smoking _with his hair down_ was sure to deliver the final blow.

_’Many thoughts, head full.’_

’’Hey,’’ Sokka said, closing the fridge, ’’have you seen any beer by any chance?’’

’’Umm, no,’’ Zuko mentally facepalmed himself, ’’I was on my way to get more, actually.’’

’’Oh...’’ The ash that was gathering at the top of Sokka’s cigarette fell to the floor.

’’Uh, be careful with your cigarette.’’

’’Huh?’’ Sokka let out, his eyes widening when he realized, ’’oh shit! Thanks man.’’

’’No problem.’’

Great. The first real interaction he had with Sokka was when they were both inebriated and clearly out of it.

_’Zuko say something. You can’t just stand here like a dumbass. Come on.’_

Luckily, just as he was scouring the depths of his brain for a normal conversation topic, Sokka spoke.

’’Want to buy some?’’

’’Huh? Buy what?’’ Zuko said, looking down at Sokka, who was crouching and cleaning up the ash.

’’Beer.’’

’’Oh... yeah, sure. Does the store work?’’

Sokka stood up, towering over Zuko. _’Has he always been this tall?’_

’’I live in the neighborhood. There’s a store that works 24/7. Let’s go.’’

With that, he opened his pack of cigarettes, taking one out and putting it behind his ear. He walked past Zuko and towards the door, looking back at him.

_’Well, that escalated faster than I thought.’_

_’Move Zuko. Stop standing around like an idiot.’_

Zuko took a step forward, and looked at Sokka, who shot him with a smile.

* * *

_’One beer Zuko, you’re going to drink one more beer.’_ – Zuko told himself as they exited the apartment building.

That thought crosses his mind while he is standing next to Sokka at the cash register, holding a plastic bag that is being weighed down by the six beers they just bought. _Of course that ended up happening._

The cashier thanks them, Sokka takes the change with a smile, and they leave.

In front of the store, Zuko reaches for his back pocket and takes out his phone. The clock reads 2:15 AM.

’’You’re really didn’t have to give me the money,’’ Sokka says, breaking the silence, ’’I could’ve paid for us both.’’

Zuko pockets his phone again. ’’It’s fine. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if I didn’t give you my share.’’

Sokka mutters something, but Zuko doesn’t hear him. He is occupied with the way the neon sign above the store is shining against Sokka’s skin, showering his hair with purple and blue.

At that moment, Zuko wishes that they didn’t have to go back to the party. He hopes that time will stop, forever stuck at 2:15 AM, and he could spend and eternity watching Sokka like this. But, because that seems unrealistic, he’ll just settle with spending a few more hours alone with him.

Sokka apparently settles with that as well, making a suggestion. ’’You know, I’m not really feeling like going back. There’s a park close by, we can go there, if you want?’’

To say that Zuko is happy is an understatement. ’’Sure. Lead the way.’’

They pass by rows of similar-looking buildings, houses with turned off lights, closed stores, pharmacies and exchange offices. In the end, they reached the park, nuzzled between two buildings. Sokka dashes towards the swing set, and Zuko follows suit, a smile plastered on his face.

Sokka kicks at the ground in an effort to start swinging. Zuko reaches inside the plastic bag and pulls out two beers, cracking them open.

By the time Zuko turns around to hand Sokka his beer, Sokka had stopped swinging, muttering a quick _’thank you’_ before taking a large swig.

They sat in silence for a while, slowly sipping their beers, listening to the crickets.

Out of the corner of his right eye, Zuko sees Sokka reach for the pack of cigarettes again, lighting one. He takes a long drag, exhaling the smoke slowly.

Without thinking, Zuko starts to speak. ’’Why do you smoke?’’

_’Great Zuko. That sounded judgemental. Dumbass.’_

’’I only buy cigarettes when I go to parties. I try not to smoke every day.’’ Sokka says, taking another drag. ’’They’re calming when you drink. Your throat hurts like hell in the morning, though.’’

Sokka turns to him, extending the arm that holds the cigarette. ’’Wanna try?’’

Zuko thinks, or tries to at least. The concept of thinking seems unreachable to him at the moment, so he takes the cigarette between his fingers without a second thought.

’’Try to inhale slowly, or don’t inhale altogether-’’

But it was too late, Zuko was already taking a drag. The second he inhaled the smoke, he regretted the decision instantly. Within a second, his left arm was covering his mouth and he started coughing viciously. _That burns. Never again._

He downs the rest of his beer in an attempt to get rid of the sting. It proves to be ineffective. He coughs some more.

Sokka laughs, taking the cigarette back. ’’Don’t tell Toph that I let you try a cigarette. She will kill me.’’

Zuko fights the urge to cough again, turning to face Sokka. ’’How do you know Toph anyway?’’

’’Aang knows her ever since kindergarten,’’ Sokka throws his cigarette and opens his 2nd beer, ’’And I met Aang in elementary school, so he introduced us.’’

Zuko nodded. ’’That’s a pretty long time.’’

’’Yeah. Plus we live in the same neighborhood so we were bound to meet eventually.’’

’’She never mentioned you. That’s why I asked.’’ Zuko prays that that wasn’t too rude.

’’We sort of lost contact when we started high school. I was kinda surprised when she invited me to the party today, to be honest.’’ Sokka says, ’’what about you? How do you know her?’’

’’We’re in the same class. She sat down next to me the first day of school, and we just started talking.’’

’’I was kind of surprised at how outgoing she is. I wouldn’t have the balls to immediately talk to someone the first day of school.’’ Zuko admits, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

Sokka smiles at that. ’’That’s Toph alright. She’s always been like that. I think that the party we just went to proves that.’’

’’Tell me about it. I couldn’t do that myself. I don’t even recognize half the people she invited!’’

Sokka locks eyes with Zuko, ready to agree with him. ’’Me fucking too! I was so nervous. I almost didn’t show up, but Katara basically dragged me. Even though I love parties, I’m way more comfortable when there’s people around that I actually know.’’

Zuko nodded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If that’s actually how Sokka felt, he did a good job of hiding it. He practically showed up to the party looking like he holds the Guinness World Record for the coolest person on the planet.

He hated to admit it, but it kind of made him happy? He thought that Sokka was way out of his league, but after hearing that, it made him realize that Sokka wasn’t this unreachable social god. 

They changed the subject, choosing to talk about movies and TV shows. But before Zuko knew, the subject changed again, this time revolving around conspiracy theories.

He isn’t sure how many times the subject changed, and how they ended up changing it so quickly. The conversation seemed to have a life of it’s own, coming naturally to them as if they knew each other for years, rather than a few hours.

They were in the middle of debating whether or not pigeons were secret Russian spies, when Zuko’s phone rang.

He mumbled a quick apology and took his phone out of his back pocket. The caller ID read _Toph_. When he picked up, he was instantly met with her angry voice.

’’Zuko where the fuck are you? You are so dead when I see you again! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What the fuck?!’’

He looks at Sokka with wide eyes. Sokka mouths a _’you’re fucked’_ before his phone rings as well. He picks it up and gets up, not wanting to distract Zuko.

’’Zuko, I’m talking to you! Answer me! Where are you?’’

He takes a deep breath before he speaks. ’’Toph, calm down. I’m at a park with Sokka. Everything’s fine.’’

’’If I wasn’t pissed off right now, I would say that I’m happy for you. But I can’t! I was worried sick! What are you doing with him anyway?’’

’’We went to grab beer and decided to drink it at a park. I’m sorry Toph, I didn’t want to make you worry.’’

There’s silence at her end, ’’... just tell me if you leave to buy something the next time, okay?’’

’’I promise.’’

’’Good,’’ she said, sounding pleased, ’’soo... did you kiss? make out? fuck?’’

’’Toph, I swear that I will hang up on you.’’

’’Do it, I dare you. You know that that won’t faze me.’’

Zuko has a devilish smirk on his face, and he is pretty sure that Toph can feel it through the phone. ’’I know, that’s why I won’t be answering your _burning_ questions.’’

She audibly gasps. ’’You fucker! First you make me worried, now you do this? Remind me why I ever talked to you in the first place!’’

’’Yeah, yeah, I love you too.’’ Zuko sees Sokka sit back on the swing, a sad look on his face, ’’I have to go now Toph.’’

’’No! Don’t you dare hang-’’ He hangs up on her. He’ll deal with it later.

He checks the time again. _3:50 AM_. _’What the fuck? Time flies by when you’re having fun, I guess.’_

’’So,’’ Zuko starts, ’’I guess you got chewed out too?’’

’’Don’t mention it,’’ Sokka groans out, ’’apparently Katara has been looking for me for 30 minutes straight. She says that she is traumatized because the last time I disappeared like this, she found me drunkenly racing some 10-year-olds on an electric scooter.’’

Zuko can’t help it. He laughs so hard that his stomach hurts. ’’What. the. fuck? Electric scooter?’’

Sokka laughs with him. ’’It’s a long story. I don’t remember most of it. I was pretty blacked out. You can ask Katara for the details. She swears that she remembers it like it was yesterday because ’she felt her life span shorter by a few years’. It was pretty fun, though.’’

They laugh for a little while longer, the laughter naturally coming to an end. Zuko wipes the tears he felt forming around his eyes.

’’We should head back.’’ Sokka stands, tripping a little. He extends his arm out to Zuko. He accepts it happily, mainly because he can’t feel his legs.

Zuko debates whether he should go back or not. His eyes feel heavy and he feels unbalanced. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to stop talking to Sokka.

His tiredness wins over when he realizes that it’s almost 4 AM. The first morning bus leaves in 10 minutes, and he might be able to make it.

’’I think I’m going to head back home. My uncle will probably wonder where I am. I told him I wouldn’t stay long.’’ As he said that, Zuko took a step forward.

He was glad that Sokka was standing next to him, because if he didn’t, he would have face-planted right to the ground. Sokka managed to prevent that from happening.

’’Are you sure you’ll be able to?’’ Sokka lets out a small laugh, ’’do you want me to walk you to the station?’’

Zuko straightens his back out, making a mental note to _’sober up’_. ’’No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay.’’

Sokka narrows his eyes in disbelief. ’’Okay. If you say so.’’

Zuko might be drunk, but he can see the gears turning in Sokka’s head. As if on cue, he says. ’’Give me your number.’’

Zuko swears that in that instant, he sobered up immediately. ’’What?’’

’’Let’s exchange numbers, and you can text me when you get home safely. Is that okay?’’

Zuko nodded while pulling out his phone, and he hands it to Sokka. Sokka does the same.

When they get their phones back, Zuko looks up at Sokka.

Holy shit. He never realized how close they stood after Sokka prevented his fall. Zuko prays that Sokka can’t see the blush that is spreading across his face.

’’So, um,’’ Zuko starts, taking a step back, ’’see you around, I guess?’’

’’Uh, yeah, see you around,’’ Sokka pulls back as well, and starts to walk in the direction they came from, ’’don’t forget to text!’’

’’I won’t!’’ Zuko yells back, waving at Sokka who was slowly starting to disappear in the distance.

_’Holy shit. This all of this just happen?’_

He starts walking to the bus stop before he can elaborate on that thought.

* * *

Zuko looks at the time on his phone. _4:15 AM._

_’The bus is late.’_

He groans, already feeling the beginnings of a headache. It doesn’t help that his phone is at 10 percent and he has a long ride ahead of him. Also, the sun started to come out. His uncle will kill him.

He makes a mental note to never drink alcohol again. The process of sobering up doesn’t feel nice at all.

Zuko looks up, seeing the bus in the distance. _’Finally.’_

He starts to mentally prepare himself for the worst ride in his life. The bumpy road and the incoming headache combining together to make his life more miserable than it currently is. At that moment, he hears his phone ping.

He opens it up, and sees that he got a text. Not just any text though. A text from _Sokka_.

**hey. just making sure that u’re alive  
also if u gve me the right nu mbe r**

_i’m offended  
why would i gi5e u the rong number?  
also yes, am alive  
still kindo f typsi but starting to sobr up_

**well you seemed pretty drunk when we exchanged numbers  
hahaha, make sure to drink water when u get back  
it will save your life**

_will do  
tnx_

_’Maybe this bus ride won’t be so bad after all.’_ Zuko thought as he climbed inside, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!!!   
> first, i want to thank you all for the kudos you left! it really means a lot!  
> second, i want to apologize for taking so long to post the second chapter, but school started where i live and it's already hectic asf (i may or may not have fully ignored studying for a history test so i could post this)   
> anyways, i hope u enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, i didn't proof read this  
> enjoy! :)

Zuko is abruptly awoken by the sun rays beaming through his window, casting light right on his face.

_Of fucking course._ Of course he forgot to draw the curtains when he got home.

He tries to shield himself from the intrusion, draping his arm over his eyes. It proves to be ineffective, so he starts to mentally brace himself to get up and close them on his own.

He streches his arms and sits up on the bed, hands reaching for the perpetrator. In hindsight, that task only took a few seconds, but to Zuko, it felt like minutes, hours, _days_. Probably because it took every ounce of his strength to move a muscle. His limbs felt dull and immovable.

After he deemed his mission of drawing the curtains successful, he unplugs his phone and checks the time.

_9:17 AM._ Great. Perfect. _Amazing._ He slept for four hours.

By the looks of it, he might as well not have slept at all, because he still feels incredibly drained. He is positive that he might die from the exhaustion.

Dying from exhaustion was the last thing he wanted, but the only possible outcome at this very moment. He’ll choose to accept that. It’s not a very pleasant and appealing way to go out, but if that was his fate, he couldn’t fight it.

‘ _Death was the last obstacle in a person’s life, standing tall and proud like an impenetrable wall of an ancient city, and it could only be passed by acceptance of defeat.’_

Zuko groaned, plopping back down onto the bed.

_‘I need to stop being so dramatic. One sip of coffee and I’ll be as good as new.’_

He opened his phone again, eyes widening when we saw that he had a message from none other than _Sokka._ How has he not noticed it a second ago?

Probably because he was too busy contemplating the inevitable embrace of death. He facepalms.

On closer inspection, Zuko noticed that the text was recent. In fact, it was from an hour ago.

_(08:23 am)  
_ **hey, ik that u’re probably sleeping but i just wanted to remind u to drink some water when u wake up  
also consider digging up some medicine **

Zuko felt himself blush. That was so _fucking_ cute. He couldn’t believe that a guy like Sokka was concerned and wanted to help.

He decided that Sokka’s reply could wait for a while, and he scrolled through to the top of the text log.

_(5:03 am)  
hey, just wanted to tell u that i made it home safe_

**awesome! thank u for telling me :)  
but damn, it took u an hour? where tf do u live?**

_no problem  
the other end of the city. i had to take two buses_

**well that sucks, if i had known i would’ve let u crash at my place**

_it’s fine, i think that the bus ride was just what i needed  
i’m way more sober now  
i still feel funny, but at least my texts are comprehensive lol_

**hahaha, that’s good to hear  
did u get in trouble w ur uncle?**

_ugh don’t remind me  
i was entering the house while he was leaving and tried to play it off like i had zero alcohol in my system  
but then i kinda tripped on my way up the stairs and he told me that he won’t be expecting me at the tea shop today_

**hahahahahaha  
well at least he didn’t chew u out  
it could have been waaay worse**

_true, i’m glad that he was understanding  
wby, did u get into any trouble with ur sister?_

**she almost murdered me when i got back to the party, but it’s all good now  
u’re lucky u managed to escape from toph  
she told me that she is going to kill u the next time she sees u**

_yeah i kind of hung up on her bc she was yelling at me  
she’ll find a way for me to make it up to her_

**u bet  
she will never let u live until u repay her**

_i think i’m ready to face the consequences for my unforgivable actions_

**when did u turn into a victorian writer?** _  
  
_

_i think my past lives are trying to communicate through my intoxicated body  
oh god i finally lied down  
i forgot how good a bed felt_

**dude i envy u  
i can’t wait to go home and knock tf out**

_good luck with that  
  
_

**thank u**

_i think i’m going to go to sleep now, my eyes are closing on their own  
i had fun talking to u_

**me too dude, u’re pretty great  
goodnight!**

_thanks, you’re pretty great as well  
gn :)_

Zuko felt like he was on fire. He totally forgot that Sokka told him he was great. Sokka thought _Zuko_ was great. It all just felt so unreal. He didn’t think that the guy he embarrassed himself in front of would text him, check up on him, and help him deal with a hangover. He felt so overwhelmed.

Not wanting to leave Sokka waiting, he typed out his reply.

_(9:25 am)  
thank u for reminding me  
  
_

Zuko almost had a heart attack when he saw those three dots pop up. That was too fast!

Did Sokka get any sleep at all?

**u’re welcome**

_what the fuck  
aren’t u supposed to be asleep?_

**me? nah  
i’ll sleep when i’m dead lol  
jk, i got home at 7 but my dad was awake and he magically decided that we need to go grocery shopping as a family**

_wow that sucks  
why tf would u need to grocery shop together?_

**no fucking idea  
probably to bond or some shit idfk  
except there was zero bonding and more me trying my best not to fall asleep before i pick out what type of pasta we should cook for lunch**

_good luck with that pasta  
it better be encased in gold if you’ll lose sleep over it_

**dude i hope so otherwise i’m gonna face plant into it and go into a comatose state  
wby, why are u awake so early?**

_the sun woke me up  
i forgot to draw the curtains, i think this was the universes way of punishing me for drinking_

**got a headache?**

_yeah, it fucking sucks  
i think that alcoholism is not for me  
never again_

**ahh the famous words  
that’s how it starts but before u know it u’re drinking tequila from a random persons belly button**

_ew wtf dude  
gross  
if anything, that made me not want to try alcohol ever again, so thanks_

**no problem, i’m always here to help  
dude i’m so sorry but i’m gonna go and try to sleep a bit before i eat my golden pasta**

_it’s no problem, don’t apologize, i can’t imagine how exhausted u are  
make sure to send me a thorough review of the pasta  
i want all the details_

**u got it!  
talk to u later**

_byee :)_

With a groan, Zuko pulled himself out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Before anything, he needs to take a shower first. And drink that medicine, or else he will be running on autopilot the whole day.

As soon as the warm water hit him, he almost moaned. It felt so refreshing. He thinks that it’s the best shower of his life.

Ten minutes later, he was out the shower and on his way downstairs to make breakfast.

While in the middle of preparing his cereal, Zuko’s mind involuntarily wondered to Sokka.

The butterflies he felt in his stomach the second his name popped up in Zuko’s head were quickly ignored. _‘No, no, no, absolutely no!’_

He had to drop the spoon he was holding on the counter in order to place his head in his hands. _‘Zuko, don’t you even dare to go there!’_

He stood there for ten seconds, grasping at _any_ attempt to compose his thoughts. He then proceeded to make his meal.

But, it was too late. Just as fast as the thoughts left, they returned. And this time, they were _out to get him_.

Sure, Sokka was attractive. Zuko was _very well_ aware of that fact. The first thing he thought when he saw Sokka was _‘damn this guy’s beautiful’_ , but he is positive that no one can argue with that statement. Sokka was undeniably, wholeheartedly _attractive_.

Naturally, Zuko thought that those feelings were justified. People who are objectively beautiful exist. So, when he felt _that_ feeling in his stomach, he froze in place. He wants to run from that feeling like he’s running from a fire.

_‘But it will eventually catch up.’_

_‘Zuko, shut the fuck up for once!’_

_‘Why can’t I just eat my cereal in peace?!’_ Zuko thought, pushing the whole concept of Sokka on the backburner, before he regrets it.

He eats his cereal in silence, thinking about banal things. If he should do laundry, wash the dishes, clean his room, or just outright move to another continent. Maybe then his feelings won’t catch up to him.

And if his mind wanders to _a certain someone_ he doesn’t comment on it.

* * *

At around 2 pm, Zuko’s phone pings.

He is lying down on the bed with the laptop in his lap, watching a TV show. The level of his interest in the TV show is proven when he grabs his phone in a second, unlocking it.

_A text from Sokka. Again._

Zuko continues to mentally sprint from his blushing cheeks and _that_ feeling in his stomach.

He opens it without a second thought, instantly regretting it. _’Too eager.’_

Under the text is an image of a plate filled to the brim with pasta.

_’How much can a teenage boy eat?’_

_’So he likes food. Noted.’_

_’No- wait! Zuko just stop for a fucking second!’_

He moves his eyes from the alarmingly full plate to the text. Zuko’s eyes widen. The text is alarmingly _long_ as well.

_(02:03 pm)  
_ **okay, so u asked for a review of the golden pasta, and i’m here to deliver  
we’ll begin with the photographic evidence presented under this report  
first things first, the pasta is, in fact, not encased in gold, and i shall have to subtract a few points, lying will not be tolerated  
the sauce that was prepared alongside the pasta looks amazing, and for that, some of the subtracted points will be brought back  
now, for the final examination: the taste test.   
the taste is quite immaculate, if i do say so myself. it is so immaculate that i might let the false report about golden pasta slide  
overall, a solid 9/10. would’ve liked some more creativity, but the cook is still mad at me for not answering the phone yesterday, so a point is subtracted.  
also it might not be that good, but i haven’t eaten anything until now, and atm a rock would taste good**

Zuko errupted into laughter. That has got to be the funniest food review he has ever read.

_i liked the review  
10/10 for creativity  
but a point will unfortunately be subtracted for doubting ur beliefs in the end_

**damn u’re cruel  
a 9/10? i could do better!**

_why r u upset with a 9/10? that’s a great score!  
also idk if u could do better, this is afterall the only food review i’ve seen from u  
u’ll have to prove me wrong_

**damn right i will!  
but u did this to urself, yknow**

_how so?_

**when i text u a thorough review of my breakfast at 6:30 am, i don’t want to hear any complaining!**

_6:30??? u’re the one that’s cruel!!!_

**should’ve given me a 10/10 then**

_not only r u cruel but u can’t admit defeat_

**shut up! u said that 9/10 was a good score! keep the story consistent!**

_i’ll keep the story consistent when u keep ur review consistent_

**bye zuko!!!  
see u tomorrow at 6:30 am, SHARP!**

_okay :(_

Zuko shut his phone and continued watching the TV show, but this time, a smile adorned his blushing face.

* * *

Unfortunately for Zuko, Sokka was a man of his word.

For the next few days, Zuko would wake up at 6:30 am, _sharp_ , only to find a text message going into full detail about butter on toast. Or cereal and milk. Or eggs.

Or whatever Sokka decided to torture Zuko with.

He quickly finds out that Sokka has been training hockey for almost 10 years now, and that the reason he wakes up at the asscrack of dawn is because of practice.

And today, it’s no different. Zuko wakes up at 6:30 am, already prepared to grab his phone and reply to Sokka. He curses hockey practice. _’Who has practice everyday anyway? Shouldn’t he have a break?’_

Except, when he opens his phone, he doesn’t find the message. He rubs his eyes to see more cearly, and they fall onto a phone call. He sees Toph’s name flash a bright color.

Zuko waits for five more seconds, then picks up. ’’Ye-’’

’’Zuko I need your fucking help!’’ Toph screams into the speaker. Zuko thinks that his eardrum might pop.

’’Toph, calm down.’’ Zuko says, ’’what do you need help with?’’

’’My parents just called me to tell me that they’ll be coming back today! That’s a whole week early! I’m gonna fucking die!’’

Zuko sighs. ’’Toph, I told you to calm down.’’

Toph starts yelling louder, as if to spite him. ’’I can’t calm down! My house is a mess! And the _fucking plants_! I didn’t water the fucking plants, my mom is going to murder me!’’

Zuko almost laughs. All of this drama for plants. ’’Okay. Let me dress and eat and I’ll be right there.’’

’’Be quick!’’ is the last thing Toph says before she hangs up.

Zuko plops his phone onto his chest and sighs. _’This should be interesting.’_

* * *

An hour later, he’s standing in front of Toph’s door. He doesn’t even manage to knock before the door is violently swung open. She greets him with furrowed eyebrows and an atmosphere that reeks of panic and anger.

’’Took you long enough! Get inside!’’

’’I live on the other end of the city! I couldn’t arrive earlier if I wanted to!’’ Zuko steps inside, discarding his shoes.

Toph closes the door, ’’I don’t care! Get a taxi next time. Now help, please?’’

Zuko looks around her trashed apartment, taking in the absolute _clutter_ and _disarray_ that it found itself in. Plastic cups and glass bottles adorned each and every table, chair and floor. Around every corner, there are plastic bags filled with cigarette buds and trash. At one point, Zuko sees a ruined rag that spent its last moments cleaning up someones barf. He almost passes out.

’’How did you manage to absolutely destroy your apartment in the span of a week?’’ Zuko lets out, eyes fixated on the turtleneck that was hanging from the ceiling fan.

’’If my parents didn’t decide out of nowhere to come back early, this place would’ve been spotless by the end of next week.’’

Zuko looks at the state of the apartment one last time before he grabs a bag and starts shoving trash inside. ’’Why invite me to help you anyway? Sokka lives a building away, doesn’t he?’’

Toph doesn’t even try to hide the smirk on her face. ’’Because Sokka’s unreliable when it comes to this stuff! And you’re _basically_ a perfectionist, so I know that you’d help me make this place look better than ever.’’

Zuko hums as a sign of approval and grabs the barf-soaked rag with the tip of his fingers. He discards it into the bag with a look of disgust on his face.

The next thing Toph says makes Zuko want to dump the trash on her. ’’Why? You wan’t me to invite him?’’

’’Toph, how about you shut up, take all the plants into the bathtub and water them?’’ Zuko says, trying to keep himself composed.

She chuckles. ’’Alright, but you still owe me an explanation of why you two disappeared from the party.’’

Zuko pretends that he doesn’t hear her, instead focusing on reaching the turtleneck.

* * *

After an intense two hours of cleaning, Zuko finds Toph in the bathroom, watering the plants with the shower head. He sighs, leaning against the sink behind her. He updates her that he finished cleaning, and she continues to water the plants in silence.

’’How is this going to help?’’ She talks over the soung of the running water.

’’Apparently it is similar to watering them normally. Not quite the same but better than neglecting them for a week straight.’’

’’Zuko if you don’t stop with that, I’m going to be watering you instead of the plants.’’

’’Noted.’’

He looks at the line of plants in front of the bathroom that already received their much needed bath.

Toph decides to break the silence again. ’’Sooo... you and Sokka?’’

’’Ugh!’’ Zuko groans loudly. ’’Can we not talk about it? I’m kind of trying not to get too involved.’’

’’Afraid you’ll catch feelings?’’ She says in a teasing tone.

’’Can you not read me like an open book for a second!’’ Zuko thinks he might cry. Toph finds it hilarious.

’’We didn’t do much. We just went to buy beer and decided to drink it in a park. We talked, exchanged numbers, and we’ve been texting ever since.’’

’’You’ve been texting?!’’ Toph says in disbelief. She was so taken aback that she didn’t register what she did.

She turned, shower head still in hand, and she sprayed Zuko right across his stomach.

’’What the fuck!’’ Zuko screams, trying to shield himself from the attack.

’’Oh shit! Fuck, I’m so sorry!’’ Toph quickly turns back around and continues with the plants.

Great. Leave it to Toph to do stupid shit like this. He comes at 7:30 am, helps her clean, and all he gets in return is wet clothes? Next time, he’ll leave Toph to do the cleaning herself.

Toph apologizes again and instructs him on where to find the blow dryer. He plugs it in and starts drying himself off.

’’Anyways, where were we?’’ Toph turns off the water, all the plants now finished. ’’You text? Every day?’’

Zuko barely hears her from the sound of the fan. ’’Uh, yeah. He sends me reviews of the food he eats, but apart from that we have normal conversations as well.’’

Toph is visibly confused. ’’Food reviews? What happened to sending love letters? Our generation is really lacking.’’

’’It’s an inside joke. He sent me a review of the pasta he ate the first time we texted and I rated his review a 9 out of 10, so now he’s trying to prove that he deserves a 10 out of 10.’’

’’That’s weird. So weird, it’s actually adorable.’’ Toph admits.

Zuko feels his feelings catching up to him. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want to have this conversation anymore. One more word of praise from Toph and he might think that crushing on Sokka is not such a bad idea.

’’Y’know, I know that you don’t want to develop any feelings for Sokka, but he’s a great guy. Yes, you just met him, but I can feel that you’re happier. It’s the effect he has on people. I can’t name a single person that was sad while in his presence. Maybe accepting your feelings and crushing on him isn’t such a bad thing.’’

_Not what he wanted to hear._ But, he has to admit that Toph does have a point. He doesn’t remember ever being happy about waking up at 6:30 am, but now he kind of looks forward to it, even if it’s only for a dumb food review. He enjoys talking to Sokka, and hopes that they can grow closer.

_’Maybe developing some feelings may not result in the world ending.’_

’’Listen, I’m not usually the one to get all serious,’’ Toph says, ’’but I will be now. You don’t have to run from that feeling, or outright deny it. You should enjoy it. Enjoy waking up to a text from him, or spending time with him. Maybe you don’t have to enjoy it romantically right now, but don’t deny yourself the feeling of happiness and love when it’s within your reach.’’

Zuko stood in shock. He didn’t know that Toph can get like this.

She was right, he has no reason to run from anything. He was so quick to get away, that he didn’t realize that the thing he was running from was actually walking towards him. Not chasing him, and waiting for the right moment to strike.

He finally got a clearer picture of everything.

He pulled Toph in for a hug. ’’Thank you so much. That really meant a lot.’’

’’Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. I know what I’m talking about.’’ She smiled, ’’and thank you for helping me with the cleaning. You really saved my ass.’’

Zuko chuckled. ’’I know. I would do it again for you if I had to.’’

That night, Zuko returns home with freshly dried clothes and falls asleep with a much clearer head. He thanks the newfound determination and Toph’s speech.


End file.
